Sweet Coercion
by AppleBomb
Summary: OT5 Atobe, Sanada, Tezuka and Fuji had had their eyes on Ryoma for a long time, so not long after Ryoma enters highschool and joins the tennis club, Fuji 'convinces' Ryoma to go on a trip with him for the weekend. Centered around Ryoma, May have a sequel.


**Title:** Sweet Coercion  
**  
Pairings**: OT5 (SanaTezuAtoFujRyo)

**Rating:** R/NC-17 ish?

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis isn't mine. Thank god, But really, would I be writing a **fan**fiction if it were (in English no less)? XD

**Warnings:** Not only does this story contain **SPOILERS, **and mild Ryuzaki Sakuno bashing, it contains **GAY** men. In a **five-person love relationship**. If it squicks you, don't blame me for not warning you. Thanks.

**Summary:** Atobe, Sanada, Tezuka and Fuji had had their eyes on Ryoma for a long time, so not long after Ryoma enters highschool and joins the tennis club, Fuji...convinces Ryoma to go on a trip with him for the weekend. This got REALLY heavy toward the end, even though I didn't mean it to. It just sort of took off on it's own. Also, its very OOC, I know that, and I'm REALLY sorry. Anyway, this is my first Prince of Tennis fan fiction, and if it sucks, please give me plenty of criticism, and flames are...ok, since they are your opinions, but think before you flame, please. I hope you enjoy it, even a little, and please tell me what you think. 3 ALSO! Unbetaed.

Ryoma should have known something was up when Fuji Shusuke, the famous, no, make that infamous, tennis prodigy from Seigaku, and his senior, invited him on a mysterious weekend trip. In fact, he knew very well that something was up! It had been more than a year and a half since he had last seen him. Not since Ryoma was still in junior high. What was so weird was that Ryoma had only been at the highschool for maybe two days, and while this would have been a fairly common event in Junior High, it was a little weird for it to be just him and Fuji so soon after coming here. It was weird for him and Fuji to be alone on a trip at all, if he thought about it for a moment.

* * *

Something was definitely up. Besides all the other reasons Fuji's total innocence, which was incriminating enough in and of itself, Tezuka-buchou's unusual reaction to Fuji setting an arm on Tezuka's shoulder and smirking, " Ryoma is going to come on my trip with me 3" proved something awful was absolutely going to go down. Now Ryoma just needed to find a jury to parade the evidence before, then maybe he could stop this before it started. Though he didn't have much of a choice anyway. Fuji's invitation had gone something like this.

_"Neh, Ryoma. I am going on a short trip this weekend," started Fuji slowly and deliberately, without making eye contact once, "I don't suppose you would join me, would you?" Once eye cracked open slightly, emitting a gleam that had once made Inui's juice cry out in agony. Inui claims to this day that it wasn't the juice, but no one really believed him. Nothing that awful could come from this world. Though, even if it did come from this world, the calculating gleam was undoubtedly enough to make fearsome inanimate objects cry out in terror._

_Fuji carefully gauged Ryoma's reaction as he carefully sipped his Ponta, almost as if he expected it to emit unearthy shrieks just before spontaneously combusting. It didn't though. Ryoma lowered the half empty can to his lap, and opened his mouth, his eyes piercing Fuji arrogantly._

_"ya..." started Ryoma just as he was engulfed in a hug._

_"You will? How great! Make sure you dress super cute! We're going to have so much fun," Fuji cooed happily through his smile. The panteted Fuji 'you know I'm plotting something, and this is fair warning, so be prepared because you can't back out now' run on sentance smile. A smile so obvious and sadistic it defied all attempts to name it without making every language teacher on the planet scream out in agony at once._

_Ryoma, knowing full well the risk, couldn't bring himself to care even if he could have asserted himself at that moment. All he could think about was how cute Fuji looked as he was scheming. Most likely it was something traumatizing, but that was ok. It was cute._

So that's what happened, but it wasn't like Ryoma could have backed out, and he definitely couldn't have backed out at this point. So, after tennis practice on Friday, instead of getting something to eat with Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai, he went home to pack quickly, seeing as how he would be leaving with Fuji in around an hour and a half.

Meanwhile, back at the club room

"Fuji..." Tezuka started wearily.

"Don't start buchou," picked up Fuji without batting an eyelash, "We all agreed. You want this too!"

"But, to start him off on our weekend trips?" worried tezuka, in his version of a shout. A loud-ish indoor voice. "I thought we would be more..." he trailed off, unable to describe how he imagined it would go.

"More what? He wouldn't join in without a little...push. What did you want? Open? Glaringly obvious? Like, 'Hey, Ryoma-chan 3 we've had our eyes on you for a while, so, you wanna hop on..." he started, blue eyes gleaming mockingly before he too was cut off.

"Fuji," Tezuka growled.

"That is no way to get me to behave, Ku-Ni-Mi-Tsu," Fuji purred, slinking up to Tezuka, who had just sat down and was taking off his shirt, then wrapped his arms around his captain's neck.

"Fuji Shusuke, before I give you 5..."

"Ku"

"10!"

"Ni"

"20!"

"Mi"

"40!!"

"Tsu 3"

"80 laps!" Tesuka roared, "You had best make sure you treat him very good!"

"The band wagon." At Tezuka's look he repeated lamely, "You wanna jump on the bandwagon..." With a soft whine, Fuji crawled further onto Tezuka's lap, before he pulled a new shirt on. "You don't go easy on anyone, do you? Especially when they pick on your first major crush, ne? Not even if it is one of your current boyfriends." Then with a pout, Fuji trailed fingers tantalizingly down Tezuka's firm torso, and then down to his lap, unzipping the fly as he slowly followed his fingers down with his mouth, and slipped off his buchou's lap to kneel on the floor before him. He pulled out Tezuka's cock and smirked. "It'll be fine," smugly just before he engulfed chibi-mitsu.

"Hn," was Tezuka's only coherent reply to this method of convincing for what seemed like hours. Conversation instead replaced by nearly inaudible pants and gasps.

Hours later

After an uneventful trip, Fuji and Ryoma had found themselves standing in front of a eerily familiar mansion. With three fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, Ryoma thought hard.

"Ore...NO!" cried Ryoma, "Not, the monkey king!" he glared, and turned around to leave before Fuji clung to his arm. A door slammed open behind him, and he slowly turned around. There was Atobe Keigo, waltzing up, a vision of watered down purple and silver. Ryoma should have known better. This was probably even weirder than Fuji and himself being alone for the weekend.

"Ore-sama welcomes you," Atobe called to Ryoma as he drew closer. Snapping his fingers, a cloud of overdressed maids and a butler emerged from the mansion. All but two maids, who came and took the luggage from Fuji and Ryoma, lined up on either side of the path leading up to the doors, and bowed at the waist. Atobe wrapped his arm around both Fuji and Ryoma's waist, resting his hand inches away from Ryoma's little prince, on his hip. Ryoma tried to shrug him off, haughtily, but Atobe, similar to the most stubborn of climbing weeds, would not be deterred. "You two are the first here," he said suggestively.

"So?" glared Ryoma, feeling more and more uneasy about this coming weekend. If Tezuka had been there...Ryoma pondered wistfully. He had always been attracted to Tezuka. It took a strong tennis player to catch Ryoma's eye, and who stronger than Tezuka? Sure, Atobe had beaten him, but that had been so close to cheating Ryoma's face heated up with anger just to think about it. Though Tezuka seemed over it, so Ryoma had no real grudge against him...and Atobe wasn't so bad to look at either... These thoughts had not been very recent either. Ryoma had found out sometime last year that he was gay. Not bisexual, gay. With dunderheads like wobbly hips following him around, he would be amazed if he could look at a female body without cringing.

Sanada Genichirou arrived soon after, and Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief from his spot between Fuji and Atobe on a two person love seat, as they felt him up and down. Sanada was sane. Sanada was probably attatched to someone. Sanada wouldn't grope...His thought was cut short as Sanada, with his apologetic face on, only recognizable to those that knew someone like Tezuka or Sanada, Sanada lifted Ryoma up, and sat down where Ryoma had been, then set the catty little boy in his lap. With a glare at the three men, Ryoma gave up all hope of salvation. Though Ryoma had to be grateful to some degree, for Fuji and Atobe, he decided, would probably lay off the groping, not to mention it being highly unlikely that Sanada would molest him. For that matter, why had Fuji and Atobe been molested in the first place. This probably had something to do with the screaming Inui juice gleam from the other day. If this was all the traumatizing that was going to happen, Ryoma would deal. He would in fact find a way to thrive, but judging by Fuji's current gleam, Atobe's lazy smirk, and Sanada's, wait...What was that expression. He had sort of seen it somewhere before, more than the pity, there was this, this GLEAM in his eye that Ryoma was sure he had seen often...but before he could investigate the look further, the front door sounded and, for the moment, the look left Sanada's face.

"Everyone is here," said Atobe, and a man entered the room.

"Tezuka-buchou?" Ryoma was stunned. His lips parted, and moved, but he couldn't form words.

"Hnn," He replied, and looked to Sanada, who nodded, and set Ryoma on his feet. "Have you been waiting long?" he inquired, and at the look on Ryoma's face, he sighed, "And what did they do to you?"

Ryoma's eyebrows folded together in a frown, and his lips twitched as he couldn't form words.

"You guys broke my rookie," Tezuka accused. Ryoma shook his head, and wondered where his hat went, as he tried to pull it down over his face.

"What a cute pink," cooed Fuji looking at the bright pink staining Ryoma's cheeks, "And we didn't break him Kunimitsu. I really don't want to do 80 laps."

"If you broke him you'll be doing a whole lot more than 80 Shusuke." replied Tezuka in a no nonsense tone. The same tone that put the team into their place daily. Ryoma took a deep breath, and smiled at his captain, which was more of a satisfied smirk. It was the least his savior deserved.

"Let's go play then. I wish to see the brat's development," Atobe cooed suggestively, and while Ryoma knew, or was fairly certain the monkey king referred to tennis, he couldn't stop his eyes from widening, and maybe twitching a little. "What a naughty boy, but we can do that too" Atobe shot as he chuckled at the look on Ryoma's face.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma shot back. "I'll play, where are my rackets?"

"In the bedroom you'll be staying in." Atobe smirked.

"Keigo, you didn't," hissed Sanada, "Does he even have any idea..." Ryoma heard every word of course, but didn't pay it any mind, choosing instead to tap his foot once or twice, waiting to be shown to his rackets. Atobe shot a look at Sanada that promised something less than wholesome, and grandly led the way up to the room.

In the room, there was a bed big enough for about eight people. Not to mention enough luggage for five people, and there in the corner, next to Fuji's things, was Ryoma's tennis racket case, and his duffel bag. Ryoma peered wearily at the other four guys, almost getting a good glimpse into the trauma that awaited him.

"I'm staying in this room?" Ryoma asked slowly.

"What, is there something wrong with it? It's ore-sama's own design." Which explained the grey-blue and silver couch, along with the grey-blue, silver, and white everything else.

"But...everyone's stuff is here." Ryoma replied, wary.

"Well if we weren't all staying in this room we couldn't..." but before Ryoma got to hear what they couldn't do, a hand clasped over the monkey king's mouth.

"Keigo...Genichirou, will you..." Genichirou nodded at Tezuka's request, and dragged Atobe to a corner of the room, where Ryoma could hear vague, heated whispers. Somehow, he doubted they would be playing an innocent game of twister, you know, with their clothes on. Tezuka sighed before beckoning Ryoma over, "Ryoma, come here. We have to...talk, but first," he said, just as Ryoma was within arm's reach. He pulled Ryoma close, and slid his hand down Ryoma's back, to his butt, and kissed Ryoma firmly on the lips. Ryoma whimpered a little, and clung to him, his lips parted in surprise. Tezuka took full advantage of this, and swept his tongue into Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma practically liquefied right then and there, well except for a certain crucial body part that became harder than it had ever been in his life. He didn't mind as he felt all the other staring at him, and he craved more of Fuji's touch, who had moved closer, and was actively feeling Ryoma up as his lips were too occupied to snark at him. He didn't mind as Atobe and Sanada came over and started grinding against him and Tezuka, he didn't mind his mouth being switched over to Atobe, as Tezuka and Sanada kissed either. He minded a little when his clothes were taken off, because it meant that he had to break the kiss, and less attention was payed to his skin, but it was worth it when he felt multiple naked men grinding their erections against him. Sanada lifted Ryoma up, and carried him to the bed, the others trailing behind them. They laid down, and Sanada trailed kisses all over his skin, pleased to find Ryoma was incredibly sensitive to touch, all over his body. Sanada shied away from Ryoma's cock, leaving it to Fuji, since Fuji was really good at it, and Sanada...wasn't really.

Ryoma soon found himself on his knees rocking against...well, he didn't know who was fucking him anymore, but he didn't much care either. A hand from beside him, Ryoma thought it was Atobe's, reached and started stroking his aching cock, as the rod in his ass hit that spot, and Ryoma came with a loud whimper-turned-scream. After several more thrusts, the person inside of him came hard, and Ryoma collapsed, face first into the bed, feeling very warm and comfortable, with the large body above him resting their weight on him, but an insistant hand reached under, and Ryoma gasped. He wasnt done yet.

Three people later, Ryoma lay snuggled between and underneath the four others, completely exhausted. He heard a soft chuckle from beside him.

"Ryoma is so cute, even all sweaty and exhausted."

"Senpai-tachi..." mumbled Ryoma, and was greeted with four answering grunts, "What does this mean?"

"Isnt it obvious," snorted a voice, sounded like the monkey king.

"Well, we didn't explain anything to him..." answered Sanada.

"Come on, just answer his question," chuckled the unflappable Fuji.

"We love you Ryoma." Answered Tezuka. At Ryoma's raised eyebrows he continued. "We are all going out, because we all love eachother. We have been waiting for a good time to tell you this but...We have loved you for a long time..." Ryoma blushed, unnerved by his buchou's confession, and the series of agreeing grunts from around him. Love...felt kinda nice. But they could have told him first, before pounding him like a slab of meat. Pondering how he felt, he soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Ryoma found himself unable to stand up. Remembering the previous day, Ryoma decided he took back his smile to the captain. Tezuka was NO savior. Nope. He also remembered that it felt really good, but he was confused. He went through the whole day, shying away from the other four boys. What was love? How did he know if he was in love? He'd barely shared more than 10 sentances with either the monkey king or Sanada...How could he love someone he didn't know, and Ryoma knew he had always liked Tezuka, but how did he feel about Fuji? Sometime around two in the afternoon, Tezuka approached him.

"You don't have to avoid us Echizen..." he started, and he looked like he understood Ryoma's indecision. "It's ok if you think about," and apparently that subject was over with, because Tezuka looked at him with caring. "We are going to play some tennis. Can you play? We were kind of...Well, if you are too sore, you don't have to," he said, skirting around his meaning some, but Ryoma shook his head.

"Mada mada dane Buchou. I'm fine," he said, and went to grab his tennis racket from beside the front door, before following Tezuka to the court. His first match was against Sanada, then against Atobe. As he played, adrenaline took over, and he felt elated. He won against Sanada by chance after a 80 point tiebreak match, but called off the match in the middle of playing against Atobe, having suddenly learned something. Ryoma was by nature introverted, he knew it, as well as anyone else, but anyone who played against him knew he spoke without words, through his passion and drive for the game, they learned that he didn't have to say a word to have a meaningful conversation with others. The same went for Sanada, Fuji, Tezuka, and even the obnoxiously talkative Atobe.

"I..." Whispered Ryoma. The other four looked at him carefully, knowing what he had to say before he said it.

"Keep playing brat," teased Atobe, "If you don't, I might lose my respect for you."

"Mada mada dane Monkey King."

That night, at the dinner table, Ryoma felt at least two feet in his lap, but couldn't help but pant and try to push them away, even as his little soldier was standing erect and ready for duty, and out of earshot, a quiet conversation passed between Fuji and Tezuka.

"I told you it would be ok. He just needed a little...push."

"Aa," replied Tezuka.

"He's so cute," said Fuji.

"Aa," replied Tezuka softly.

"And he is ours..."

"Aa." said Tezuka with finality. He would never give these four up. Love felt good.

* * *

So, How was it? Acceptable? Sorry, I went kind of fast, but I hope you liked it anyway! 3 


End file.
